SPECCHIO, SPECCHIO DELLE MIE BRAME
by anfimissi
Summary: Non sopportava di vederla così. Lui, che per anni non aveva fatto altro che insultarla. Ma ora…non la riconosceva più. Si era sempre detto che niente avrebbe potuto piegarla. Lei, così bella e fiera. Orgogliosa...


**SPECCHIO, SPECCHIO DELLE MIE BRAME di Anfimissi**

Non sopportava di vederla così.

Lui, che per anni non aveva fatto altro che insultarla. L'unico contatto che poteva permettersi, con una come lei.

Ma di notte, nei suoi sogni, tutto cambiava.

Lì non c'erano cognomi di sorta, ad etichettare indelebilmente le persone.

Non questioni di sangue, a frapporsi tra loro.

Purosangue e Mezzosangue. La solita storia.

Quante volte l'aveva sentita? Un milione?

Forse di più. Era l'argomento preferito di suo padre.

Quante volte ci si era appigliato, per schernirla davanti ai suoi amici? Un milione?

Sicuramente di più. Era l'unico modo per non esserle indifferente. Quel lampo di rabbia nei suoi occhi dorati.

Ma ora…non la riconosceva più. Si era sempre detto che niente avrebbe potuto piegarla.

Lei, così bella e fiera. Orgogliosa.

La guerra aveva mietuto un sacco di vittime. Lei tra queste.

Certo, non era come i cadaveri freddi dei suoi amici. Li ricordava pallidi, nell'abbraccio della morte. Ma gli occhi vitrei erano gli stessi.

Si alzava, camminava, mangiava e studiava. Tutto come sempre.

Era una balla colossale. La cazzata del secolo.

Se a prima vista Hermione Jane Granger sembrava quella di sempre, bastava una rapida occhiata per capire che in realtà tutto era cambiato.

Si muoveva come un automa. L'aria persa, gli occhi spenti. Una maschera inespressiva sul suo bel volto.

Aveva perso la voglia di vivere.

Era successo tutto quel giorno, tutto così in fretta.

Un attacco di Mangiamorte nella Londra babbana. Nel quartiere vicino al suo, dove stava trascorrendo le vacanze. La frustrazione più disperata, nel vedere che anni e anni di studi di magia valevano meno di zero. Perché i suoi genitori erano stati uccisi sotto i suoi occhi, senza che lei potesse fare niente per salvarli.

Lo stesso giorno, altre vittime. Questa volta nel mondo magico.

Auror intrepidi, personaggi di grande fama, dipendenti del Ministero.

E alcuni studenti della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Tassorosso, per lo più. Ma anche Corvonero e alcuni Grifondoro.

Una in particolare. Ginevra Weasley. La sua migliore amica.

La ragazza del Bambino Sopravvissuto.

Tutti l'avevano compianta a lungo. Harry Potter per primo.

Ma la vita si sa, va avanti.

E così era stato, per tutti. Tranne che per lei.

Ricordava bene quando l'aveva rivista la prima volta, poche settimane prima, all'inizio del settimo anno.

Nessuna condoglianza, nessuna parola di cortesia da parte sua.

Al contrario, insulti e cattiverie più graffianti del solito.

L'aveva fatto di proposito. Aveva pregato perché reagisse, fulminandolo con un lampo accecante in quegli occhi ambrati. Perché gli dimostrasse, che in fondo, era sempre lei. La sua Mezzosangue.

Realizzare che era stata solo una mera illusione lo aveva quasi annientato.

Per la quarta volta quella settimana Hermione Granger aveva mentito ai suoi migliori amici. Ma non gliene importava.

"Loro non capiscono" – si ripeté, mentre entrava nella biblioteca deserta, dirigendosi silenziosamente verso la sezione proibita.

Se tutto andava come doveva, quella sera finalmente li avrebbe riabbracciati.

Individuò subito l'antico tomo che le interessava. Rapidamente scorse le pagine ingiallite, trovando poco dopo quello che cercava. Trascrisse velocemente la formula su un pezzo di carta.

Poi richiuse il libro e con la stessa rapidità con cui era entrata, se ne andò.

Due occhi argentati nascosti nell'ombra scrutarono attentamente la figura esile uscire dalla biblioteca e dirigersi verso un'ala inutilizzata di Hogwarts.

La seguì, tenendosi debitamente a distanza, per non farsi vedere.

Svoltato l'angolo si ritrovò in un corridoio immerso nel buio. Di lei, nessuna traccia.

Sparita nel nulla.

Stava per tornare sui suoi passi, quando un lieve cigolio catturò la sua attenzione.

La porta di legno massiccio che stava alla sua sinistra era leggermente socchiusa. Si avvicinò con cautela, sbirciando all'interno.

Alla luce fioca di una candela poté intravedere la Grifondoro seduta a terra, sul pavimento.

Dinnanzi a lei, uno specchio.

Draco lo riconobbe all'istante. Lo Specchio delle Brame.

Suo padre gliene aveva parlato, una volta. Lo specchio rifletteva ciò che una persona più desiderava. Ma era solo un'illusione.

Infatti, al di là della dura superficie lucente, vi erano i coniugi Granger. Sorridevano felici, avvolti in un'aurea dorata.

Hermione li guardava con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Ciao mamma…ciao papà…" – la sentì sussurrare in un singhiozzo – "Manca poco…solo qualche minuto, e saremo nuovamente insieme"

Il Serpeverde aggrottò la fronte a quelle parole. Che diavolo voleva dire?

Era solo un'illusione, possibile che non lo capisse? Certo, sembrava dannatamente reale…ma in realtà quella non era altro che una finestra che dava su un altro mondo. Un mondo che probabilmente nemmeno esisteva.

La vide dispiegare un foglietto di carta scarabocchiato.

Non sapeva cosa avesse intenzione di fare, ma aveva un brutto presentimento.

E l'attimo dopo rabbrividì, perché le parole che lei stava pronunciando ad alta voce, lui le conosceva benissimo.

La biblioteca di Malfoy Manor possedeva qualsiasi testo di magia oscura. E lui li aveva letti tutti, dal primo all'ultimo, durante le noiose serate delle vacanze natalizie.

L'orrore gli invase la mente, paralizzandolo da capo a piedi.

La ragazza continuava a mormorare l'incantesimo. Parole incomprensibili, appartenenti a una lingua morta da secoli.

Il rumore di una porta che veniva aperta violentemente. Passi agitati che si avvicinavano a quel fioco punto di luce. Una chioma bionda, inconfondibile.

E quell'urlo.

"Nooo…"

Draco riaprì faticosamente gli occhi, notando che la stanza aveva smesso di girare vorticosamente attorno a loro.

Hermione giaceva a terra accanto a lui, ancora intontita.

Si guardò attorno. Lo specchio che rifletteva i genitori della Grifondoro era ancora al suo posto, così come la piccola candela bianca.

Ma la stanza, era cambiata. Nessuna porta alla parete. Nessuna finestra da cui osservare il cielo senza luna.

Girò la testa dall'altra parte, e per un secondo rimase spiazzato.

Un secondo specchio, identico al primo, era comparso dal nulla a pochi passi da loro.

Cautamente si avvicinò.

E ciò che vide in quello specchio, lo lasciò esterrefatto. Al di là della lamina argentea vi era Hogwarts. Più precisamente, la stanza di poco prima. Ora completamente deserta.

Dove diavolo erano finiti?

Il gemito di Hermione lo riscosse.

La ragazza si era sollevata a sedere e stava sbattendo le palpebre, confusa.

Quando lo vide, la sorpresa in quegli occhi dorati fu repentinamente spazzata via da un moto di rabbia.

"Cosa hai fatto?" – lo accusò, la voce incrinata.

"Io? Cosa diavolo stavi facendo tu, piuttosto!" – sbraitò il biondino, fuori di sé.

"Quello che stavo facendo sono affari miei" – ribatté la ragazza di rimando – "E smettila di urlare.."

"Io urlo quanto mi pare e piace!"

Hermione aprì la bocca per rispondergli a tono, ma le parole le si bloccarono in gola, notando solo in quel momento l'oggetto alle spalle del ragazzo.

Si portò una mano alla bocca – "Oh, no…no…"

Draco la guardò accigliato – "E adesso che c'è?"- domandò bruscamente.

Lei lo guardò appena.

"Non lo capisci? Mi hai interrotta…e l'incantesimo…è rimasto a metà" – sussurrò sconvolta.

Draco guardò prima uno specchio, poi l'altro. E fu allora che capì.

"Siamo bloccati tra i due!" – ringhiò – "Ne da una parte, ne dall'altra! Dannazione, Mezzosangue!"

La voce irata del biondino la riscosse – "E' tutta colpa tua! Non dovevi interferire. Non dovevi!" – Gettò uno sguardo triste allo specchio che rifletteva le due figure tanto amate.

Si avvicinò lentamente, sfiorando con dita tremanti il vetro luminoso.

"Mi dispiace…" – Le lacrime che le rigavano le guance, mentre fissava i genitori negli occhi.

"Ma si può sapere che cazzo credevi di fare, eh? No, dico…hai idea del rischio che hai corso con quello stramaledetto incantesimo? Del rischio che _abbiamo_ corso!"

Hermione nemmeno si voltò.

Stufo di parlare con la schiena di lei, la strattonò per un braccio.

"E piantala di guardare quello specchio! E' solo una fottutissima illusione, niente di più!"

Lei lo guardò di traverso – "Tu non capisci. Nessuno capisce…"

"Capisco fin troppo bene, invece!" – sibilò lui – "Conosco quell'incantesimo, so cosa stavi cercando di fare!"

Hermione lo guardò sorpresa. Poi si ricordò chi era il ragazzo che le stava davanti. E a quel punto, la cosa non le sembrò più così strana. Naturale che il figlio di un Mangiamorte conoscesse la magia oscura…

"Hai evocato quello stramaledetto incantesimo per attraversare lo specchio! Dio, si può essere così stupidi?" – continuò lui, incavolato oltre ogni dire.

"I-io…mi sentivo così s-sola…" – balbettò lei, leggermente intimorita dalla rabbia bruciante che brillava in quegli occhi di ghiaccio.

"E credi che questo avrebbe risolto tutto?" – Frustrato, Draco si passò una mano tra i capelli – "Granger, i tuoi genitori sono morti! Mi hai sentito? MORTI!"

Un dolore straziante lacerò il cuore della Grifondoro, mentre si portava rapidamente le mani alle orecchie, tappandosele per non sentire quella parola. Morti.

"Quello stupido specchio non li riporterà in vita, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia!" – proseguì il Serpeverde, il tono leggermente più pacato, ma non di molto.

"Non era quella la mia intenzione" – replicò la ragazza, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, senza la minima vergogna per ciò che aveva tentato di fare.

"Peggio! Tu volevi passare da quella parte. Non si torna indietro, lo sai benissimo. L'illusione è in grado di irretire la mente delle persone anche se fissano lo specchio a distanza. Figuriamoci a trovarcisi dentro. Non torneresti indietro. Non _vorresti_ tornare indietro. Passeresti il resto della tua vita lì, rinchiusa in una lastra di vetro. E' questo quello che vuoi?" – le domandò, mentre un brivido freddo gli percorreva la schiena al solo pensiero.

"E a te che te ne frega?" – fu la spiazzante risposta.

Preso in contropiede, gli ci volle qualche secondo per ribattere.

"Niente. Non me ne frega niente" – affermò – "Ma a quello sfigato di Potter, e alla Donnola, probabilmente sì. Stessa cosa per quella vecchia arpia" – concluse, riferendosi alla McGranitt.

"Loro non hanno bisogno di me. Pensano già al loro futuro. E io sono rimasta sola…così sola…"

Draco si sentì il cuore stretto in una morsa.

"Dovresti guardare avanti anche tu, Mezzosangue. La vita continua"

"Non per me…non mi restano che loro" – disse, dando un'occhiata alle due figure sorridenti che la salutavano con affetto – "E passerò al di là di quello specchio, costi quel che costi!" – continuò caparbia.

"E a quello che lasci qui non ci pensi?" – si ritrovò a dire Draco, prima di avere il tempo di mordersi la lingua.

Hermione lo guardò confusa – "Tipo? Dammi anche un solo motivo per cui dovrei restare. Uno solo.."

_Per me. Resta per me._

"Non saprei" – fu invece la risposta del biondino – "I tuoi amici, la scuola, i professori…un futuro da Auror…le magia…insomma, tutto quello che prima desideravi!"

"Non m'interessa più…"

"Questo è quello che dici adesso. Ma sei poi cambiassi idea? Se dovessi accorgerti che tutto ciò ti manca…che farai allora?" – buttò lì Draco, sperando di smuoverla da quel suo eterno intorpidimento.

Lo sguardo della Grifondoro si offuscò un poco, la rabbia di quel giorno che tornava prepotentemente a galla.

"NON MI MANCHERA' AFFATTO LA MAGIA!" – saltò su, dopo mesi di apatia – "E nemmeno questa dannatissima scuola. O i professori. O quelli che erano i miei amici. E non mi mancherai nemmeno tu!"

"Io?" – domandò Draco perplesso, quella strana sensazione poco sopra lo stomaco. Come quando bisticciavano nei corridoi. Come se il suo cuore avesse appena fatto una capriola.

"Si! Tu e le tue odiose frecciatine" – rispose acida – "E' per questo che non vuoi che vada, vero? Ti diverti troppo ad insultarmi!"

"No, non è per quello"

Hermione inarcò un sopracciglio, una muta domanda nello sguardo.

"Affari miei!" – replicò, maledicendosi mentalmente. _Bel modo per cercare di trattenerla. Davvero bello. Stupendo._

La vide portarsi le mani dietro al collo. Le piccole dita armeggiare agili sotto il colletto della camicia candida. Una sottile catenina d'oro, a cui era appeso un oggetto lucente, che ora lei teneva racchiuso nel palmo della mano.

Tese la mano verso di lui, e l'attimo dopo Draco avvicinò la sua a quella di lei. Le loro dita separate solo da pochi millimetri.

"Per favore, consegnala ad Harry e a Ron. Nonostante tutto, so che mi vogliono ancora bene. Voglio che abbiano un piccolo ricordo di me" – E con queste parole distese leggermente le dita, lasciando cadere l'oggetto nella mano del Serpeverde.

Una giratempo.

Per un attimo Draco fu tentato di restituirgliela. Di costringerla a riprendersela. Perché per lui la questione non era finita lì. Perché avrebbe fatto di tutto pur che lei restasse.

Conscio però che un gesto del genere avrebbe scatenato l'ennesimo dibattito, peggiorando ulteriormente la situazione, ritrasse la mano silenziosamente, infilandosi la giratempo nella tasca anteriore dei pantaloni.

Draco pensò a cosa dirle, per farle cambiare idea. Scartò immediatamente l'ipotesi di confessarle i suoi sentimenti. L'avrebbe preso per un pazzo.

Anzi no – si corresse subito dopo – Avrebbe creduto che la stesse prendo in giro.

Come al solito.

Improvvisamente il pavimento tremò leggermente sotto ai loro piedi. Draco guardò istintivamente Hermione, e si sorprese nel vedere un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra di lei.

La ragazza, a pochi passi da lui, stava fissando i suoi genitori, sorridenti al di là dello specchio. L'aurea dorata che li circondava si era fatta più intensa, più luminosa.

Allungò una mano verso lo specchio, e le sue dita scomparirono al di là di quella lastra che un attimo prima era sembrata dura come il diamante. Invalicabile.

Sua madre e suo padre continuavano a sorriderle, mentre calde lacrime di gioia le rigavano le guance.

"Ti prego, non andare…"

Si voltò per un momento, confusa da quella voce familiare e allo stesso tempo sconosciuta. La voce dolce, gentile e disperata di Draco Malfoy.

"Per favore" – ripeté lui, guardandola dritto negli occhi, non sapendo che altro fare – "Resta"

Hermione lo guardò sorpresa. Tutto si sarebbe aspettata da lui tranne quelle parole.

La curiosità di indagare su quel suo strano comportamento era forte, ma il desiderio di riabbracciare i genitori lo era ancora di più.

"Mi dispiace…" – sussurrò, e mentre lui si gettava verso di lei, fece un balzo in avanti, oltrepassando decisa la superficie riflettente.

"Noooooo" – urlò Draco, atterrando in ginocchio nel punto esatto in cui la Grifondoro era stata fino a un attimo prima. Allungò la mano verso lo specchio, ma proprio in quel momento quest'ultimo cominciò a tremare e a traballare violentemente.

Fu un attimo.

Un accecante fascio di luce esplose nella stanza, investendo il ragazzo e tutto il resto.

Draco venne sbalzato contro il muro. Batté la testa, e l'attimo dopo era immobile, accasciato sul pavimento.

Nella sua mente, ancora quell'ultima immagine. Hermione Jane Granger.

Il dolore lancinante alla testa gli fece serrare la mascella, non appena riprese i sensi. Sentì un rivolo caldo scorrergli lungo la tempia sinistra.

Si portò la mano alla testa, ritraendola subito dopo e fissando con una smorfia i polpastrelli delle lunghe dita diafane macchiati di sangue.

_Merda._

_Che cazzo era successo?_

L'istante dopo, la tutto gli tornò alla mente. E il suo cuore perse un battito.

Hermione.

Se n'era andata. Per sempre.

Non era riuscito a fermarla.

Si alzò di scatto, combattendo il senso di nausea e i capogiri. Una rapida occhiata attorno gli diede conferma di essere di nuovo ad Hogwarts, nella stanza in cui tutto era cominciato.

La candela si era spenta, la cera del tutto consumata.

Volse il capo verso lo specchio, tranquillo e immobile in fondo alla stanza.

Si avvicinò titubante, quasi timoroso di ciò che avrebbe potuto scorgervi.

Gli occhi argentei si fissarono su quella lastra maledetta.

Niente. Non vedeva assolutamente niente.

La sua Mezzosangue non c'era più.

Se ne era andata. Per davvero.

Si accasciò distrutto sul pavimento, portandosi le mani tra i capelli, in un gesto disperato.

Rimase lì così, fermo, immobile, a fissare il vuoto. Un minuto, o forse un'ora.

Non seppe dirlo con certezza.

Quando si rialzò, c'era qualcosa di diverso in lui.

Chiunque se ne sarebbe accorto, semplicemente guardandolo negli occhi.

Fino a quel giorno luminosi e accattivanti, ora spenti e inespressivi. Vitrei.

Aveva perso la voglia di vivere.

Come un automa, uscì dalla stanza, avanzando lentamente lungo il corridoio.

Le spalle ricurve, un peso immaginario che gravava su di esse.

La mente vuota, tranne quell'immagine. Lei, sempre lei.

Distrattamente infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. E fu allora che lo sentì. Quel piccolo pezzo di metallo.

La giratempo che Hermione gli aveva dato, pregandolo di farla avere ai suoi amici.

Estrasse l'oggetto, rimanendo a fissarlo per un lungo attimo.

Trattenne il respiro, mentre il cuore cominciava a battergli furiosamente nel petto.

Sbattè le palpebre, cercando di riacquistare la sua solita lucidità.

Si, aveva visto giusto…quella che aveva in mano era proprio…

Con uno scatto improvviso, si mise a correre. Lungo il tetro corridoio e poi giù, per le scale che portavano ai sotterranei, fino al suo dormitorio. Dove un tuffo nel passato lo attendeva.

Perché quella che aveva in mano era una seconda possibilità.

8


End file.
